kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
SS Venture
The Steam Ship Venture was a tramp steamer which was mostly used to ship exotic animals all across the world. Her only known captain was Captain Englehorn, with the first mate being Jack Driscoll. However, in the 2005 remake, the first mate is rather Ben Hayes, until his death. Journey to Skull Island On October 12th, 1933, while under the charter of Carl Denham, she suffered damage to her bow when she collided with the outer walls of Skull Island, the crew managed to reverse her off the wall successfully but she later ran aground on rocks further out in the fog and got beached, the crew then tried to stem the leaks sustained in the collision and attempted to free the ship by waiting for the rising tide and removing as much excess weight as possible, the captain, Englehorn, exclaimed "Lighten the ship! Anything that's not bolted down, throw it overboard!" In this fray, it gave the natives of Skull Island enough time to infiltrate the ship and capture Ann Darrow for a sacrifice. Jack Drsicoil, Carl Denham, Herb, Preston, Jimmy, Bruce Baxter, Hayes, Captain Englehorn, Lumpy, Choy, and some of the sailors sent out to rescue Ann, by taking the life boats, some of their guns and equipment. Some of the Crew sent out to continue rescuing Ann further inland, while Englehorn and some of the sailors stay in the Native Village to await the rescue party's return, while the rest of them stay at the ship to continue repairs. Denham decided to captured Kong alive after losing his camera and film and half of the ship's crew tried to captured him using ropes, anchors, nets, and chloroform, but Kong broke free and killed several more sailors, but many of them managed to survived and eventually captured Kong after Denham threw Chloroform in his face: finally putting him to sleep. The crew were eventually able to repair the ship, and later SS Venture was used to transport Kong back to New York City. Known Crew Members *Captain Englehorn, Captain *Jack Driscoll, First mate (1933) *Ben Hayes, First mate (2005) (Deceased) *Lumpy, Cook + (Deceased) *Jimmy, Lookout *Choy + (Deceased) *Briggs + (Deceased) *Charlie *Tim (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 1 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 2 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 3 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 4 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 5 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 6 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 7 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 8 (Deceased) *Venture Crewmember 9 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 10 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 11 (Deceased) *Venture Crewmember 12 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 13 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 14 Radio Operator (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 15 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 16 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 17 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 18 Helmsman *Venture Crewman 19 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 20 Stoker *Venture Crewman 21 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 22 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 23 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 24 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 25 *Venture Crewmember 26 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 27 *Venture Crewmember 28 (Unknown) *Venture Crewmember 29? (Unknown) *Venture crewmember 30 (Deceased) *Venture Crewman 31 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 32 (Unknown) *Venture Crewman 33 (Unknown) *Venture crewman 34 (Deceased) *Venture Crewmember 35 *Unknown Crewmembers (An unknown number of Crewman seen during Kong's captured.) (Deceased/Unknown) Known Passengers *Carl Denham *Ann Darrow *Jack Driscoll (2005) *Bruce Baxter *Preston *Herb (Deceased) *Mike (Deceased) Cargo *Various Exotic Animals *Chloroform *Assorted weaponry *Kong (Deceased) Trivia *The freighter in The Lost World: Jurassic Park is also called the SS Venture, and like King Kong's Venture, is used to transport a large creature to a major city. It is likely that the Venture in Jurassic Park is a reference to the one in King Kong. *A ship named the Venture is one of the wrecks seen on the sea floor in Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. *The Venture appeared to carried 3 times the crew it needs, explaining why there were more during Kong's capture. *The Venture appears to be registered in Surabaya in Indonesia, as it is under the ship's name. Category:King Kong Wiki Category:Ships